Charlene Schwietzer
Character Information Character Sheet Gifts Rank 1: Persuasion, Beast Speech, Sense Wyrm, Heightened Senses, Mindspeak Rank 2: Trail of Pain Rites Minor Rites: Artwork, Rite of the Unveiled Glen, Feed the Earth, Greet the Moon, Sand in Shoes Level 1 Rites: Rite of Contrition, Rite of Talisman Dedication, Gathering for the Departed Skills Charlene, before her change, was fairly good with domesticated animals, and now with Beast Speech, can do a little more than before. She also has knowledge of basic camping,wilderness survival and first aid from having grown up on a 'nature preserve'. She is also able to play guitar at a proficient level; a lot more practice and no full moon stuff means she could potentially transition into the next rock goddess, but that's not for her anymore. Mechanically, Charlene can work on her motorcycle and other two-stroke and other simple engines. Fuel injection stuff, she doesn't know, but she can rebuild a carb. She's also a fairly decent cook, a good listener, a gardener, and has recently started learning how to blacksmith, setting up a forge near the old farmhouse. She also loves puzzles and games. Notes Charlene is originally from a small town in central Texas called West, about fifteen miles north of Waco on I.35 She was born on April 1, 1994 and grew up on a 'nature preserve' used by the wealthy to hunt exotic game animals. She was sent to St. Claire by her father to attend St. Uriel's in order to become a proper lady, but in Charlene's view she was sent here to be nicely put off camera while her Grandfather's ranch was sold off bit by bit. Former Names * ~Stolen-By-Furies~ (cubname) Charlene's Time in St. Claire, HEAVILY Annotated After arriving in St. Claire in the middle of the school year, Charlene started attending St. Uriel's High School and kind of kept to herself, moving from class to class, dorm to dorm, not understanding why the kids - and even a few of the teachers - kept her at an extreme distance, even moving around her as she passed through the halls. That all became clear when, while walking through the park in the middle of town, some men tried to kidnap her by bashing her over the back of the head and throwing her in the trunk of a car. If she were a normal person, that would not have been a problem, but the impact to the base of her skull triggered her first change. Luckily, there were some other Garou, Quentin, Kevin, and Jack, present to knock her out and get her out of town where she could be safe from others and kept away from those she could so easily harm. It was in the quaint hamlet of Edgewood that she learned of what she was, what she could become, and the tasks she was facing now. The only problem? She didn't have a kinfetch, so when she first shifted her tribal status was unknown. The Get and the Glass Walkers all made noises of interest in her, but it was KL of the Black Furies who decided to step up to the plate. Flanked by Chandini and Lydia, she came and got the lost cub, bundling her up into the tribe as a Black Fury. Her training went as well as can be expected - lots and lots of physical pushing with enough of the spiritual to get her steeped in the mythology of the Garou nation, lots of storytelling and listening since she was a Galliard, and lots of being the low girl on the totem pole, adn how hard it was being a cub - experiences she remembers even today when she deals with other cubs. Her rite of passage was difficult, requiring her to rescue a girl sold into sexual slavery by the mob. This meant infiltrating their club by posing as a dancer looking for a job and then, when the place quieted down, viciously taking out anyone who might have had a part in the place with claws and teeth. The end of her rite found her sending the girl away in a cab with a duffel bag stuffed with cash to start a new life before Pegasus took her up to start hers. She still bears the scars from the gunshot to her shoulder from her rite of wounding to remind her of those times. From this point on she was a Cliath and, aside from a few missteps, did rather well for herself. She joined a war pack, Brutal Grace, which disentegrated within a month of it's founding, requiring her to learn and perform the Rite of Contrition to Panther as the sole remaining member. The last thing she wanted was the ire of a totem over her head. She acted as Master of the Howl a couple of times, calling out the litany, and learned the rite of the Fallen for the role she played in the death Devon, a sept member, over a kin. This shook her to the core and left her rudderless. Time passed and news came from Texas that required her attention. Taking leave of the rest of the Furies and the sept, she left and time passed, as it often did, the Fury returning two years later with a few more stories, a few hundred more miles on her boots, and a bump in rank to Adren. Her arrival was just in time for several difficult things, too, including the clearing of a moon bridge where she was shot in the chest by a spiritual Civil War-era field piece, eviction of hordes of wasps from the now sleeping caern by convincing them in Beast Speech to follow their queen across the now clear moon bridge, and acting as a Gnosis Battery for the re-awakening of the caern. This, combined with George the Nexus Crawler, nearly killed her, but the three teardrop-shaped scars scattered over her chest and stomach let the Garou who see her know the great event she took place in. She was allowed to be the Master of the Howl for the first moot at the new caern as well - a great honor. Now, with spring in full bloom, Charlene has planted a garden in Edgewood, cleared the bones of the old Escrowe farm and re-purposed the barn as a workshop and forge. She's getting fairly decent at blacksmithing, making small trinkets and the like in an attempt to learn how to make larger things, like swords, and more delicate things for totems. Speaking of totems, Char is seeking knowledge on the spirits that was woefully underrepresented during her cubhood from Maddie Broken-Toes. The world has started to press in on the sept, with three major events that Charlene has been a part of. First, several wolves were taken from Wolf Woods National Park, and when one was found, it had it's eyes removed and all sorts of mechanical stuff plugged inside of it - a potential trap for the Garou. The second was a simple bathroom at a Women's shelter that happened to hold a pocket pain dimension, guarded by a Valkyrie who demanded proof that the Garou could help before they would be allowed to help. Char's task was to bring an example of cleansing, which she's gotten but hasn't been able to make it back to work on. The third and final was a battle with fomori who were tagging the library with spiral symbols. She also challenged for Groundskeeper at the moot in May, lost to Ky and his stinkin' Pure Breed, but managed to snag the position a few months later when Ky abdicated his duties. Her pack, Otter Nonsense, is down to 2 members, so she's trying to find more to keep Otter's favor. A challenge to Alicia for Adren failed when she led a group of Garou to a warehouse in the spirit world to fight three banes. She did lots of scouting beforehand and, after the battle with the first bane, decided that it would be best for the group - consisting of Fitz, Reed, and Basil - to head off and not die. Her getting rank wasn't worth their lives and so, she failed. Otter Nonsense went away and, after some hunting around, she found some folk and formed the new Otter pack under Paumy named Otter Space pack, with Bad-Boy, Linnaea, Mae, as original members, with Briari joining in later. They're a spirity sort of pack, doing lots of things in the umbra to keep things nice and happy. She'll be getting the cliath and cubs out to the bawn and caern to clean now, and probably will challenge again for Adren in the new year. To be continued... Charlene's Things maple-LG2-front.jpg|Charlene's Guitar Harley-Davidson-Side-Car-Motorcycle-Detail-011.jpg|Charlene's Motorcycle (with lupus approved Sidecar) Straw-cowboy-hat.jpg|Charlene's Hat OOC Record Information * Creation Date: Mar 15 2009 * Creation Rank: Cub * Rank Date (Cliath): Jul 7 2009 * Rank Date (Fostern): Jan 1, 2014 * Departure Date: n/a Category:Black Furies Category:Fostern Category:Galliard Category:Homid Category:Present PCs